The Twilight Hour
by Bronze Star
Summary: After the war, a jaded Harry leaves England with her young godson in search of a new life. One without magic, but noting is ever easy for the ‘girl who lived’. Life in Forks turns out to be different then she expected FemHarry/ Edward


After the war, a jaded Harry leaves England with her young godson in search of a new life. One without magic, but noting is ever easy for the 'girl who lived'. Life in Forks turns out to be different then she expected FemHarry/ Edward

Author's note: I'm a big fan of Harry Potter. Love Harry/Edward Slash. Thing is, I have always pictured harry as a girl. Always. I have always believed that he has a very… feminine way of thinking, and I also believe that Harry is a he is because…. It's more commercial. Yep. Harry Potter the WIZARD would sell a hell of a lot more books then Holly Potter the WITCH. Just me speaking here. You don't have to like it. Therefore, for this fic, Harry James Potter will be Harry Lily Potter.

The Twilight Hour

Harry sat by the window on the bus, green eyes gazing blankly at the rapidly changing scenery. It was all very green she noted dispassionately. On her lap, her young god son, Teddy, gurgled and cooed happily. One of his little hands tugged relentlessly on a stray stand of midnight black hair.

"Teddy…"  
she chastised softly. Her green eyes flickering down to the young blue eyed boy on her lap. She flashed him a small, minute smile which he returned in delight. In the past few months Teddy was the only person she could even muster a smile for.

With the utmost of care she lightly brushed a hand across his brow and through a few wispy blond locks. For a moment she watched as his eyes swirled and clouded over, darkening to a deep emerald green. His blond hair, she noted, had also darkened a few shades to a busty drown.

"None of that, little man."

She sighed softly as she leaned down to kiss his forehead tenderly. Lately, she noticed, he had been changing his natural appearance to match her own looks. It was only natural. He wanted to look like the person he was closest too. It made her heart ache to think of the terrible lose of Tonks and Remus. To think that Teddy would grow up to never know his own parents, but she pushed the thought aside. It was unhealthy to dwell on the past.

When she raised again blue eyes blinked up at her sleepily. She smiled once again, bigger this time, and began to rock him gently in her arms and cooed to him in a reassuring way.

"We'll be home soon." She told him in a soothing hush.

She had been saying it constantly lately. It had become a soothing mantra. Something she would say over and over again to calm her weary heart. And at long last she was sure she had found home. Home was a little town in America called Forks.

Many things had happened in the last year. Very little of which was positive but she believed in being grateful if only for the little things. One of which was that Teddy was such a good baby, a happy baby, a baby who did not fuss and only cried when he needed to be changed.

Soon she was cradling the small, sleeping enfant in her arms. Her eyes returned to gaze out the bus window and her mind wandered down roads she rather it didn't.

Harry must have fallen asleep at some point because at the next moment she was jarred awake by the bus coming to a jerking halt. She blinked open her eyes and felt the weight of Teddy shifting in her arms.

The bus driver helped her unfold the stroller while she belt with her luggage, which 'looked' like any other Jan Sport bag (but as we all know, looks can be deceiving when it comes to crafty witches). Within moments she was pushing the stroller down the Main Street of Forks. She ignored the curious (and sometimes disapproving) looks and made her way towards the Real estate agent Mrs. Smith. She believed she had a paper or two to sign…

(((())))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))((()))

The house was small and wooden and painted canary yellow. Harry had loved it the moment she had laid eyes on it on all those weeks ago on the internet. She had bought it straight away. Now, standing in front of the little house, she knew she had made the right choice. It felt like home.

(((((((())))))(((()))((()))((()))((()))

On their first day in Forks, Harry worked tirelessly to clean the house the good old muggle way (elbow grease and all). She swept then mopped the floors, polished the sideboards and counters, and scrubbed the bathroom till it shined. She had placed Teddy on a small patch work quilt with a few stuffed animals to keep him company. He watched her curiously as she moved about cleaning. By the end of the day she was exhausted and ordered pizza for dinner.

On their second day In Forks they where invaded. The middle aged female inhabitants of Forks swarmed around their home. 'The nosy neighbour ', Harry though bitterly as she changed Teddy's dirty nappy with a vengeance. 'Cross an ocean and I still can't get away from them.'

They were fishing for information, gossip, but she had remained tight lipped. Oh she had been civil, charming even. She had offered each and ever one tea and had chit –chatted (about the weather and England and the Queen) but she never gave away anything personal.

"They all most think I some sort of runaway teenaged mother."

She told Teddy as she pulled a clean tea-shirt over the 1 year olds head. He looked at her with solemn blue eyes as if he understood. Harry chucked at his serious little face.

"But at least we don't have to cook anything for the next 3 weeks."  
This was true; they now had a fridge full of food. With each new visitor came a new welcoming dish. Home cooked meals were, apparently, the norm when it came to the welcome wagon.

On their third day in Forks, Harry and Teddy were visited by the town's sheriff, Charlie Swan. At the time, Harry had been busily attacking an overgrown shrub with clippers when the sheriff's car pulled up in her driveway. Little Teddy sat near by on the grass playing with a plastic spade. She straightened up as the Sheriff opened his door.

"Officer,"

She greeted the middle aged man with a respectful nod of the head but made no move forward to great him.  
"Miss Evens"

He replied with a tilt of his hat. Harry blinked her eyes before smiling slightly. Changing her name had been a must, but despite old Mad Eyes condemnation she could not totally dismiss her past and her connection to her parents. She had taken on her mother's maiden name in an effort to feel close to the woman she barely knew and only slightly modified her christen name. She had not changed Teddy's name at all. She felt she had no right to do such a thing.

"Please, call me Holly, wont you come in?"

Her smile broadened as she picked Teddy, who wriggled slightly in protest, off the ground and she turned towards her front door. The man followed closely behind her. When she entered the kitchen she placed Teddy into his playpen then turned her attention back to the silent man.

"Please take a seat. Would you like some tea or coffee perhaps?"

It was important to be nice to visitors. If her aunt had taught her anything, this was it.

"Coffee would be nice"  
"I hope you don't mind instant."  
"Instant is fine."

She placed the two stemming mugs of coffee on the table alone with a plat of brownies (something one of her busy body neighbors had given her).

"Now" she smiled "What do I own the pleasure of this visit, Officer Swan."

For a moment he almost looked awkward. He had come to check her out. See if she was some sort of drug dealer or crack whore. She had to admit, even to herself, that it was very suspect having a 17 year old moving into a fully paid for house by herself with a baby.

She would be forthcoming (or at lest as forthcoming as she could be) with the local law.

"You want to know why I'm here perhaps?" she asked as she rose from her seat and over to a drawer in a cherry wood desk and pulled out some papers before handing them to the blank faced officer.

"A 17 year old English girl turns up in your town alone with a baby is quite suspicious, here…"

She handed him some rather official looking papers.

"These are a copy of my emancipation papers, as well as a copy of my passport, birth cert and visa…" she then handed him a separate bundle of papers "These are papers relating to Teddy, his birth cert, pass port and the papers regarding my soul guardianship over him."

He scanned through the paper. Suddenly something akin to relief (though she couldn't for the life of her fathom why) flashed across his face.

"So he's your godson?"

Harry couldn't help the mocking smile that twisted her lips or the hollow laugh which escaped them.

"I'm sure that some pretty… wild… rumors are running rampant around your town Sheriff, but believe you me, Teddy and I…" and here she sighed, a deep ,world weary sigh that made her look so much older then she truly was. "We only want a fresh start. We are both orphans and we will be no trouble to you."  
)))))(((((())))))(((())))))

Charlie Swan, Harry decided was a stand up kind of guy. He had a dry kind of humor and was surprisingly non- judgmental (for a man from such as small town that is). She was sure she had found in him a kind of ally. Or at the very least a man who would not talk about this that was not his business.

Once the initial tense atmosphere had passed friendly conversation followed. He had told her about his daughter Bella (who was a year older then herself) and she in turn told him a little about Teddy. He was kind and had asked her at one point if she would be looking for work.

"It wouldn't be necessary."

She had told him ideally as she began picking at a brownie.

"I have my own money."

And noting else was said on the matter although she did ask about childcare.

"I don't think I can bring him to school with me."  
She had confessed as she picked up Teddy.

"We don't have any daycare for kids his age but I'm sure I know someone who would be more then willing to mind him."

He had ended up giving her a few numbers. Several were for women who lived on the Indian reservation in La Push. She was weary about the Native Americans. They had magic. Their own natural magic and she really didn't want to get mixed up in magic again… at least not yet.

She thanked him as he left.

"I think"

She cooed to the little bundle of energy in her arms as she watched the sheriff drive away.

"We have a friend, Teddy."

(((((((((((((())))))))))))))((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((())))))))))((((()))))))

Harry rose early on her fourth day in Folks. Her main objection for that day was to acquire some transportation as well as acquaint herself with the local high school.

'Things' had to be 'discussed' with the high school principal. Things like her old school transcripts and what grade she should be in. It was something she was not looking forward to. She only hoped it would all turn out o-k.

With a tired little sigh she rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. In his cot close to her bed Teddy rolled over and looked at Harry with large tired eyes as if to ask 'Why are you up so early?'. Harry was asking her the same question.

I doubt this story will go anywhere. It depends on want you all think about it. If anything at all. I just had a plot in my head (which I really needed to let loose)

((((())))))(((()))))(((()))))(((((()))))(((()))))((((()))))((()))(((()))))((((()))))((((()))))(((((())))))((((()))))(((((())))))


End file.
